Retort
by Silver-Serval
Summary: Sad, angsty, oneshot, also the sequel to Nobody's Home. SasukeOc, It's getting better, so please bear with me and review? Hope you like it.


_**Retort**_

**_Silver-Serval_**

_-:-_

_-:-_

**Disclaimer**- No, I don't own the song lyrics, the anime Naruto, or Sasuke. If I did, they'd all be dead. Lol, but I do own my OC.

**Summary**- SasukeOC. When you aren't loved, what happens to everyone around you. Sequel to Nobody's Home.Hope you, like it!

_**Author's Note**_- If you want to know:

Many have asked why I kill my characters. Read and see. In almost every one-shot, I kill my characters. I don't know why. I'll start it hoping it will be humor or even action, but it turns Angst/Romance. Oh well. Lol,I do hope you like it.

-:-:-:-

-:-:-

-:-

Ever since that night, you've never let me out of your sight.

I thought I could get away with it, but now I know my friends matter more.

Eventually, if things get bad, I know another way.

Like hell if I tell you though.

You, who ratted me out to everyone in sight.

You, my weary lover.

Me, your useless sin.

To you, I am a complication.

To me, you are a cold comfort of a companion.

That night you never said it.

"I hate you."

That was all I wanted, all I needed.

When I told you, you questioned me.

"I hate you?"

That damn question.

As you asked me time and time again why I needed those three words, I bit my lip.

I wouldn't say that sharp retort.

Not yet.

I wonder if anyone knows why I make those songs.

Why they are so 'depressing.'

They aren't 'depressing', are they?

They only speak of broken promises.

Mislead hope.

Unhappiness.

Cutting.

Death.

Nothing that would make you cry.

Not like Sakura.

I think she's scared of me too.

She and Ino stopped visiting.

When I found that out, I had to bite back another retort.

My mask is cracking.

My smile is breaking.

My mind is open for all to see.

My heart is torn and bleeding.

My soul, do I still have one?

If I do, it's broken.

Broken like a young tree that had too many hopes and dreams set on its branches.

Am I like a tree?

A sapling?

One would wonder.

On the outside I still seem to smile.

Even as Tenten, Kiba, and so many more decide to leave me behind.

One surprise that my life still gives me is that Naruto and Hinata still seem like me.

Joy.

No retorts for them.

They like me, and I like them, cute they are.

Suddenly I'm in my mind again, and I know what to do.

When I awaken again, I notice my cold, composed lover beside my bed.

Asleep.

That would be his downfall.

I grin and slid out on the other side and sneak towards the exit.

No round was made, and none was heard.

Now I walk up the hallway and take a sharp left to be met with the attic door.

I open it and walk up the dimly lit winding staircase.

Then I slowly walk towards the other side of the room and open the hidden door that only I seem to know about.

A suddenly creak makes me freeze in place as I hear my lover sit up downstairs.

I bite off another retort and bite off the curses that would have soon followed and continue to close the door behind me.

Finally I sit down with my back against the wall and find the loose floorboard that would soon allow my happiness.

I find it and open it to pull out the shards of glass that I had saved and picked up one that fit my palm.

It was so smooth and cool.

I grinned wider.

Then I pulled it across the soft of my wrist very slowly, savoring the light pain.

The white line and tiny trail of blood didn't appease me, so I frowned and slowly cut again.

This one was deeper.

There was more pain too.

More blood welled up.

I almost groan and I nearly mumbled another retort I'm so infamous for, but I decided wisely not to.

Suddenly I hear the steps on the staircase, quick and hurried.

I knew my precious lime was limited.

With that, I made another that went from the wrist to the elbow on that arm.

Next I made the normal cut and then the longer one on the other wrist and arm.

A groan escaped me as I shuddered with pain.

A sharp crack resounded through the door and I knew my lover had found me.

"Shit" was the only word I heard as everything decided to enter and exit my focus.

A few seconds later I felt the door be roughly shoved open and then my lover appeared beside me.

His onyx eyes were filled with worry and his dusky black hair was ruffled.

As he sat by me, I think me began to cry.

I don't know, but I do think that by now, my shortened light green hair was stained a brown color.

_Red and green make brown Mommy!_

Just like my lover's dark blue sweats were becoming a stained, scarlet color.

I give him a feeble grin.

"Life is ment to end like this."

His eyes widened as he knew I was ment to die there.

"No it isn't!" he tried to protest to me.

My bright blue eyes sharpened and became hollower.

"Yes. It is." was the given retort.

His midnight black eyes widened as he suddenly heard something from beside him.

A song from a radio that didn't work anymore.

Maybe it did, but it was just stubborn.

Anyway, my lover's eyes grew wide as dinner plates and I nearly giggled.

The pain didn't want me to.

Either way, my lungs decided to act up right as he turned away from me to the radio.

"_Oh I wish that I could tell somebody."_

"_But there's nobody to tell."_

"_Nobody knows I got a crush on you."_

"_A crush on you."_

"_Ooh, I got a crush."_

As those lines were heard he turned to me and began to cry.

A secret I and I alone, knew he did.

And I would be shortly taking it to my grave.

Suddenly the song ended and another voice was heard on the old radio.

"_That was 'Crush' dedicated to Ai Kira from Sasuke Uchiha. Happy birthday Ai, from all of us in Konoha-"_

Then the radio died.

Ai gasped as a sudden chill over-took her body.

"Goodbye and farewell, Sasuke."

He began to plead, "No, please stop! Ai, please try for me!"

Ai's eyes began to lose their luster and right before they gave out completely, he heard her final words.

"I said goodbye dammit! At least reply… Sasuke…"

Ai's final retort to the living.

It is said that when Sakura and Naruto went searching for their teammates, all they found was a dead body and a comatose boy.

Ai was dead; she had been for some time.

The radio which marked the final passing of Ai's life was now repeatedly playing the song 'Crush.'

Sasuke was clean of blood, but the surprising thing was that hen he had fallen into his state, he looked as if he was talking to someone.

-:-

T'was a sad day when they buried Ai.

Everyone present cried.

Naruto's mask broke and everyone knew that he and Ai were close friends and near siblings.

Hinata cried from losing her 'big sister.'

Tenten cried from losing her first actual friend.

Neji, he missed the one he could spar all out with.

Kiba and Akamaru missed the one who would always find ways to pull them out of a slump.

Shino missed Aim and her caring knowledge.

Chouji missed the only female he knew that could, and sometimes would, eat as much as he did.

Shikamaru missed the girl with a kind heart that would gaze at the clouds with him.

Lee missed Ai's happy spirit.

Still gazing at the body, he couldn't understand how someone that could spar with him, listen to him, and be one with youth was gone.

Sakura and Ino both regretted what they did.

Their companionship was something close they had with Ai.

Ai was smart and lots of boys liked her.

That's why Sakura and Ino missed her.

In that order.

Gaara felt sorry that the one to get him to love was gone.

And Ai's best friend Kaori?

Kaori felt horrible for letting this happen.

Sasuke never regained consciousness for the funeral.

-:-

Naruto became the sixth Hokage.

Hinata, his wife.

Neji and Tenten married and had three kids.

Haku, Lee, and Ai.

Shikamaru became the ANBU captain and married Ino.

They had a child.

Kiba became a well known detective with Akamaru by his side.

Shino was eventually killed in battle by a person who hated bugs.

Blind rage he was killed by.

But no matter, he was welcomed by Ai to the earthial heaven.

Chouji suddenly received an eating disorder and he died as well.

Ai yet again welcomed a friend to heaven.

In the battle against Orochimaru, Lee unleashed all eight inner gates.

He died protecting Konoha from Orochimaru.

Ai was there as he fought.

Her kind eyes watching as he fought tooth and nail to win.

She was there as he briefly gained the power to kill the snake lord.

She was there to comfort his fall when he fell back in mortal-wounded victory.

Ai was there when Sakura was killed in cold blood by Lee's side by Kabuto.

Ai held her breath as Sakura breathed her final breath, and also as she became part of the spirit realm, just like everyone else.

Ai never forgave Kabuto, and when the time to strike was golden, he was met with an ultimation.

Kill his wife Tariti, or both of them died.

The bastard killed his wife in that second, no hesitation, and it angered Ai.

She was now angry and bloodthirsty for revenge.

For killing his wife instead of dying with her, he was killed later.

Dead.

Painfully.

Tortured.

Haku's cousin Nami was surprised, but did as Ai requested when Ai asked her to kill Kabuto, dead and painfully.

A very painful death indeed.

Gaara lived a long life until he caught _samuishi_.

As he lay on his death bed, he gave Kaori the rights of the Kazekage.

Kaori was never the same.

When Gaara died, Kaori's beloved slipped peacefully into the dark and was caught by Ai.

Unfortunately Kaori soon followed as she now lacked the will to live.

But now, Kaori and Gaara were there to catch her limp soul.

Kaori was overjoyed by being reunited.

Death's messages soon began to travel through Ai.

Anyone who died had their soul caught by her and Kaori.

They didn't continue to see their friends that continued to live for so long.

Everyone else though eventually died of a long life of living.

And of course, everyone else was caught by Ai.

Including Sasuke.

Her one and only love.

That just so happened to be Ai's 'last retort' to the world.

_Last retort_

_Last retort_

_Sing a song, _

_It'll be your last known retort._

_When the world knows, _

_What will you say?_

_Everyday I awoke to greet the moon and sun._

_Every night, I sang of starlight._

_Of dreams and wishes._

_Wishes that swam like fishes through the night sky._

_A last retort_

_You don't need to be a Seer_

_Now be a sport, _

_And let everyone hear_

_What was you last retort?_

_**Author's note**_- Yay! The sequel is done. And up. Yay! Lol, ummm, please update, reviews are welcome, flames or not. Flames will be ignored of course.

Lol, anyway, I do hope you like it.

Ja ne! Until next time.


End file.
